


Встреча

by fandom Heroes NBC 2020 (fandomHeroesNBC), WN (W_N)



Category: Heroes (TV 2006)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHeroesNBC/pseuds/fandom%20Heroes%20NBC%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_N/pseuds/WN
Relationships: Audrey Hanson/Matt Parkman
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Встреча

У случайных и непреднамеренных встреч есть свои преимущества. Эффект неожиданности, новизны, а иногда шанс начать всё сначала.

Идя в этот бар с истрепавшейся вывеской и пожелтевшими буквами на грязно-коричневом фоне, Мэтт меньше всего ожидал встретить здесь кого-нибудь из своего прошлого. И совершенно точно не ожидал увидеть её.

Одри практически не изменилась с тех пор, как они разбежались, наговорив друг другу немало лишнего. Она осталась такой же, какой Мэтт её помнил, разве что волосы стали длиннее и исчезла улыбка с лица. Одри больше не улыбалась.

— Паркмен? Ты? Не могу в это поверить!

Мэтт и сам в это верил с трудом, но глаза его прежде не подводили.

Пара кружек дешёвого пива и пятнадцать минут разговоров — и вот они снова сидят, как когда-то, до страшного взрыва, до убийства Сайлара, до разделивших их разногласий.

— Как там Дженис?

— Не знаю. Мы с Дженис расстались. Как ты?

Одри хмурится и поправляет отросшую чёлку, говоря, что всё, в общем, по-старому. Им с Бюро удалось задержать Спрэгга, вскоре кто-то удачно распотрошил его мозг (интересно, кто бы это мог быть?), преступления совершаются, жертвы страдают, одиночество — нет, не проблема, а что?

Мэтт смеётся и даже не собирается читать её мысли. Теперь ни к чему.

Одри хмурится ещё больше, пока Мэтт внушает бармену, что сегодня они выпивали за счёт заведения.

— А ты больше не милый, — говорит она вдруг, и Мэтт слышит налёт сожаления в этой честной, но предсказуемой фразе.

— Значит, я тебе больше не нравлюсь? — усмехается он Одри в лицо.

— Значит, Паркмен, ты всё ещё идиот.

— А чувство юмора у тебя откровенно паршивое.

Они выходят из бара в обнимку, и Мэтт быстро ловит такси. Одри не против, дороги пустые, и никому совершенно нет дела до странной парочки в спальном районе Нью-Йорка. 

***

— Одри, ты думала, что мы когда-то увидимся? После всего, что случилось, вот так...

— Паркмен, спи. Я всё равно не отвечу. Поэтому не задавай мне дурацких вопросов.

— Не буду.

Мэтт закрывает глаза и не видит, но чувствует: Одри опять улыбается.


End file.
